1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming variable diameter and length cylindrical bodies and the various uses for such cylindrical bodies including, more specifically, a method and apparatus for measuring interior and exterior diameters and circumferences of tubes, pipes, and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Variable diameter cylinders are used in a wide variety of applications throughout industry. For example, variable diameter cylinders are used in connecting shafts and bores in mechanical drive trains. In ring form, variable diameter cylinders are used as hose clamps, cable-ties, and pipe fittings.
Variable diameter cylinders are also used for measuring other cylindrical bodies. Diameter measuring devices are used to measure the circumference, diameter, or radius of cylinders, tubes, bores, pipes, discs, rings, spheres, and the like. Precise circumference, diameter, and radius measurements are critical for many applications including, but not limited to, quality control, sizing, and monitoring radial expansion or contraction. The importance of being able to measure cylindrical bodies accurately increases as technology, quality requirements, sophistication, and value of cylindrical components increases. As such, there is a need for accurate devices for measuring cylindrical bodies.
Traditionally, precision diameter measurement devices included calipers, probes, and tapes. This translated into two principal methods of taking a diameter measurement, one for the probes and another for tapes.